Kamek (Canon)/Metal875
Kamek= |-|Paper Kamek= 'Summary' Kamek is Bowser's advisor and adoptive father towards the orphan. He assists the Koopa in everything he can, and loves him greatly, only ever wanting to make him happy. However, by being so high ranking in the Koopa Troop (only surpassed by the Royal Family themselves), he shows some narcissistic tendencies. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C | 4-B to 4-A | Low 2-C | Likely Low 2-C Name: Kamek Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 50+ years (Was a full-grown Koopa when Bowser was an infant) Classification: Koopa Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Magic, Weather Manipulation (Was responsible for creating a storm that could flood the entire planet), Reality Warping, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Dust Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Mind Control (In Tetris Attack, brainwashed an entire island), Power Mimicry (After watching Boos turn invisible, Grey Magikoopas could imitate the ability to turn things invisible. Kamek should scale for being the most skilled Magikoopa), Sleep Inducement, Summoning, Illusion-Casting, Duplication, Levitation, Force-Field Generation and Statistics Amplification. His broom allows Flight. His Paper form has all aforementioned powers, as well as the ability to Paperize and Regenerate (Mid-High; despite being reduced to ashes in Sticker Star, he returns fully intact during the credits). Stamina Restoration w/ his Bottle, Enhanced Eyesight w/ his Telescope, Spatial Warping w/ his Warp Book, Precognition w/ his Crystal Ball and Sealing w/ his Brown Book Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Can compete with Mario and Luigi, as well as Yoshi. The latter has been his enemy for an extended period of time, now) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | Universe level+ (Sent Galaxy Mario flying across the universe, with a single blast, in seconds) | Likely Universe level+ (Can take on Paper Jam Paper Mario, who created a universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ on the ground (Can keep pace with the Bros. and Bowser). Massively FTL+ on his broom (Far faster than the Bros., and can even keep up with, and sometimes go faster than, Yoshi) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+) | Massively FTL+ (Can somewhat keep up with Galaxy Mario, but is still greatly overshadowed in speed) | At least FTL (Scales to M&L Mario and Luigi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | Universal+ | Likely Universal+ Durability: Multi-Universe level (Very tough character in the franchise. One of the highest ranks in the Koopa Troop) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9) | Universe level+ | Likely Universe level+ Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee. Dozens of meters via magical abilities Standard Equipment: Wand, Broom, Spell Books, Quill, Ink & Inkwell, Bottle, Watch, Telescope, Bookcase, Warp Books, Domino Books, Star Globe, Crystal Ball, Pen, Enchanted Bookcase, Brown Book, Blue Dictionary Intelligence: Gifted (Profound knowledge in magic and other things, and was stated to have created a time machine in Yoshi's Island DS) Weaknesses: Cocky and narcissistic | None notable | None notable | Cocky and narcissistic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Blast:' Kamek's most iconic attack. He charges magic within his Wand before cutting it loose in the form of a ball. Most of the time, it's a cluster of a square, triangle and circle contained into a sphere. Most versions of this attack fly in a straight line, but some can zig-zag or home in on the foe. He can also spread-shot these, or fire them out in all directions as a barrage. *'Rings:' Kamek can materialize a magical ring around his foe, before forcing it to shut at an exceedingly fast pace. *'Split:' Kamek clones himself. Many times, these are merely false clones of the original that attack similar to him--with magic. Other times, it's more complex, with Kamek empowering said clones. He can make three types. **'Red:' The Red Kamek clone is more powerful than the others, having the highest attack potency by far, but the lowest health and speed. ***'Swifter Sweeper:' Red Kamek materializes a titanic broom, which then sweeps across the battlefield, catching and batting foes all about. **'White:' The White Kamek clone has average statistics, giving him less weaknesses, but he has the lowest attack potency. ***'Heal:' White Kamek can cast a spell to heal a large chunk of an ally's health. This spell can also revive an ally. **'Green:' The Green Kamek clone has the highest health, making him very resilient, but, overall, has low statistics otherwise. ***'Rise:' Green Kamek casts a spell to raise the attack potency, durability or speed of his allies. Key: Standard | In Mario Party 9 | In Super Mario Galaxy | As Paper Kamek NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2